Old Memories
by Rinna81
Summary: It is somewhat a sequel to my other KlausIsadora Oneshot. Isadora is in critical condition, and Klaus is in denial about his feelings for her.


Violet, Klaus, and Sunny sat in a small circle in the middle of which was Isadora, bleeding profusely. Isadora's limp head was resting in Klaus' lap and he forced himself not to think how close he was to her. At the age of fourteen, it was difficult for Klaus to stifle his raging hormones at any time. Klaus pushed his glasses higher on his nose and gently rubbed his thumb against her jaw line.

Isadora's legs were awkwardly wrapped around Violet. Violet had just turned seventeen the day before and her birthday was spent using her clothes to pool the blood coming from the gashes in Isadora's body. Her long black hair was pulled out of her eyes with a brown, leather strap. While the orphans were hurriedly bandaging Isadora, Violet had lost it in the panic. Since she needed some help to think, Klaus generously sacrificed his belt for her benefit.

Sunny, who was still just a toddler, stroked Isadora's hand that took up most of her tiny lap. Sunny, whose teething was almost complete, was able to run, barely talk, and show affection on a whole other level. She had such a strong love for her siblings that she would die to save them. Sunny was just wearing her undergarments, because she used her small dress to cover the gaping wounds in Isadora's flesh.

Isadora groaned and all three siblings jumped. Her turned her head to the side and opened her eyes, wearily. Her vision was unfocused for a moment, but then a hand was clear through the darkness. She cocked her head in confusion and looked up. Klaus' handsome face was only a few inches away.

"What?" Isadora shrieked, as she flinched out of the orphans' reach. A few buttons on the top of her blouse came open and she scrambled to get away. Klaus felt his face burn hot as he stared perplexed at the patch of bare skin that was just below her collarbone. Violet's eyes followed Klaus' gaze and she went to Isadora and bent down in front of her.

"It's alright, Isadora," Violet cooed as Isadora flopped back down. She began to re-button her shirt and turned over her shoulder to give a questioning look to Klaus. Klaus blushed even deeper and looked down at the ground, guiltily.

"Sorry," Isadora gasped, "I was just frightened, that's all." She had every right to be. For only one day ago Isadora was captured by Count Olaf and his minions. They promptly tortured her so she would give away the V.F.D's secrets. Isadora held her tongue and was punished by being stabbed until she was almost dead. She shuddered to think of what might have happened to her if the Baudelaire orphans hadn't found her.

"Safe," Sunny whispered as she walked unsteadily over to Isadora's shaking body. She pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and smiled, showing all of her newly grown teeth.

"Thank you," Isadora said, smiling. She reached up and placed a cold hand against Sunny's round cheek. She then looked at Violet, who was still sitting by her. "I might not have made the night without your aid." Isadora worked hard not to let her gaze fall onto Klaus, who was still red in the cheeks. She didn't want to face the wave of emotions that was threatening to crash over her if she stared into his eyes.

"Well, you get some sleep," Violet suggested, standing up and smoothing out her bloodstained skirt.

"Yes," Sunny agreed, kissing Isadora's head again and stumbling over to Violet. The two girls walked out the door of the large, bare room together. Klaus stood as well, preparing to exit the room with his sisters when a weak voice called to him.

"Stay," Klaus wheeled around and faced Isadora, whose head was turned away from him. Klaus resisted the urge to say why and shuffled over to her side. He sunk to his knees and pressed his fists against them, not glancing at her matured body.

Isadora took a deep breath and turned towards him, seeking his eyes, wanting to search for truth and love in his gaze. Klaus felt her staring at him and he automatically flickered his eyes to hers. She looked so vulnerable and hurt that he wanted to gather her in his arms and kiss the pain right off her face. Klaus' mind then went curiously blank as she touched his thigh lightly with her slender hand. His leg muscles leapt at her sudden contact and he pulled away, feeling shy, and afraid.

He couldn't trust his emotions anymore. It felt as if all that happened in his life seemed to singe his senses and confuse him more and more. Or it might just be the fact that he was growing up, not knowing what is supposed to happen next, and feeling utterly defenseless and unintelligent.

"Klaus?" Isadora came up on one elbow and winced, slowly lying back down. "What's wrong?" She whispered again. Klaus couldn't help but see the slight movements of her full lips and feel an incredible longing to go back to her. He shook his head and stood his ground, nothing would happen because he hadn't seen her in months. They didn't even know each other anymore.

"This is what's wrong." Klaus muttered, staring at her, his eyes wide and frightened.

"You didn't say this was wrong during winter at the hotel." Isadora flushed at the thought of Klaus' and her first kiss together. If she closed her eyes she could still feel his lips against hers as snow fell on her face.

"Well, that was different." He retaliated, unconsciously inching closer to her. Isadora realized, through the painful haze, that she had to tease him into remembering the feelings that they had for one another.

"How?" She said, barely above a whisper, thrusting her chin out to him. Klaus felt a bizarre feeling race through his veins, chilling him.

"You know how," Klaus answered frankly, bringing his knees up to his face, hiding behind them like a child.

"No, I don't," Isadora responded, her temper rising. She was never a flirt and she wasn't going to start now. She knew that Klaus was hiding his affection for her because of this supposedly "inconvenient" time. Isadora would force him to tell her that he loved her, and she wouldn't let him leave her side until he did.

"We knew each other then," Klaus began, wanting to run from her, to curse her for making him re-awaken his past. "I haven't spoken to you in months and now you want us to regain what we had,"

"What did we have?" Isadora interrupted, sitting up so fast that her head spun. She ignored it and propped her hands behind her so that she didn't fall.

That left Klaus at a loss. He gaped at her, not wanting to admit anything, not wanting to relive the pain of not seeing her after they had finally told each other about their feelings. "We had nothing. Just a small romance and that was it."

"A small romance?" Isadora burst out, angry tears springing to her large brown eyes. "So, I was just a fling? I was just a "small" part of your life. So small that you won't even remember what I told you, that I love you." She sucked in a deep breath and continued, "I love you so much. I know you love me too, now stop being "demure" and "proper" by wanting to wait before we continue our relationship. There might not be enough time to build it up again!" Isadora gestured to her cuts and broke down, falling onto her elbows and gasping as a sharp pain surged through her small frame, making her scream. Tears flowed relentlessly now, burning her cheeks.

Klaus was silent as Isadora cried; he was torn between running to her and holding her, and sitting here, thinking about what she said. "Of course I love you," He whispered. "I love you so much that I don't want to mess it up. I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want to love you then loose you." Klaus then stood up, his legs threatened to collapse underneath him.

He turned and ran for the door, charging through it and hurrying down the narrow hallway to where his sister's voices were. Isadora sat in the dimmed lights, her face wet and the front of her shirt soaking with tears.


End file.
